Spirito's horror show: Year one: Spirito moves in!
by konor of the skies
Summary: When a unlikely guest moves in. Gregory house gets turned upside down! Join Spirito and the creepy residents of Gregory house. As they solve mysterys. mock death. Get their scare on. And maybe get in a few laughs. It's Spirito's horror show!
1. Chapter 1

**Spirito's horror show. **

**Day 1. Morning. The unusual new guest.**

**I do not own anything. Except for Spirito.**

* * *

It was a very rainy day. In a dead forest. A figure was walking through the rain. At first glance it was a young cloth phantom. He had no body. Arms, legs, or even a head! Instead his body was made up of cloth. His head was a green cap with two button eyes sewn onto the white base. His body was a blue cloth torso with a zipper attact to the front. He wore a red vest over his blue patchwork torso. He had a pair of white cartoon gloves. And a pair of brown big-toed shoes.

The phantom then pulled out a pamphlet. On it, it said:

_"Welcome to the lovely valley of Calamity falls. Yes calamity falls. Land of shadows. The world of horror. Where'd it came from? No ideal! But now after years of lawsuits and safety regulations. It's now have a slightly small chance of Killing you!_

_(Warning this place may kill you.)_

_"Hang up your hat at the -5 star hotel Gregory house! Were you will probably stay the rest of you life! Tired of the dank air of Gregory house? Don't worry. Travel to the friendly town of Shadowvill. Climb the mountains of Hellblaze volcano! Dive into the depts of piraña cove! Defy death or embrace it!_

The phantom began to chuckle at the word death. Seeing how he's immune to death.

_"We hope you enjoy your new life (Or afterlife) here in calamity falls!"_

The Phantom then flipped the phamplet over to the other side. On it was a map of calamity falls. He then trace his glove finger along the path he was taking. Until it reach the drawling of Gregory house. He then lowered the map. And saw the real deal.

There in front of him. Was the biggest hotel he ever seen. It looked to be five-stories high. On the right side of the hotel was a green house, A giant tree was seen growing out of the green house.. On top of the building was a clock tower. Sticking out on the left side of the clock tower was a observatory a giant telescope was sticking out of the observatory. Into the cloudy sky. The hotel itself was perch on top of a cliff. Were it over look calamity falls.

The phantom then put the pamphlet away before grabbing his suitcase. He began to drag the heavy suitcase Towards the building. After finally managing to drag the suitcase to the door. He reach for the rope that was connected to the doorbell. After giving a quick tug. It let out a gloomy tone.

A few minutes pass. The phantom then began to yank the rope a few more times. Finally a voice sounded through the door. "The door is unlocked!" The voice sounded elderly.

With that, the phantom Push the door open.

Inside. The phantom found himself inside the main lobby. A staircase was at the back of the lobby. Leading up to the upper floors.

"May I help you?" Spirito then turned to the source of the voice. There sitting behind the reception desk was a gray Antromorphic rat. He wore a purple robe.

"Finally!" The phantom examend. He then began to drag his suitcase to the desk. "My first day in calamity falls. And I been hit by a storm!" The phantom then began to ring his hat dry. "I better get a room with a view."

"My,My," The rat said taking a closer look at the phantom. "We rarely get any guest of your kind, here..." The rat then cleared his throat. "Oh yes. My name is Gregory. The manager of this fine establishment."

"The name's Spirito, Spirito Phantomile." The phantom bluntly said. "Give me a room with a clear view of that waterfall."

"I'm so sorry." The rat said apologizing. "But that room is for VIPs only..."

"VIP?" Spirito then chuckled evilly. "Oh! I'll give you VIP..." He then raise his glove and aimed it at the steamer trunk sitting a few inches away from Gregory. Suddenly the trunk began to come to life. It grew a pair of fangs and two glowing red eyes. Suddenly It reared up on Gregory and eat him hole! The posses trunk began to hop around. With Gregory inside fighting to get out. After several terror filled minutes. The trunk spat Gregory out.

"One VIP room key please." Spirito said as if noting happen.

"H-Here you go... " The Beat up rat then handed the room keys to Spirito. "Your room number is 35...on the second floor." Gregory weakly said. Spirito then swipe them from Gregory. "Thank you." Spirito slyly said. He Then grabbed his suitcase and traveled up the staircase to the second floor.

"You know..." Gregory said after Spirito left. "Some fights...Aren't worth fighting. Ugh." He then fainted!

* * *

**So how you like the story? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there. Here it is! The second chapter of Spirito's horror show!**

**Day 1: afternoon.**

* * *

"Lets see...33...34...35! Here it is!" Spirito examed once he found his room. He then use the room key to unlock the door. Inside the room. Spirito looked around. In the left Corner of the room. Was a bed. At the back of the room. Was the balcony. The right side of the room was the door to bathroom. There was also a kitchen area. Spirito then set his suitcase on the bed. Before flopping down next to it.

"Finally...My new home away from home..." Spirito yawned. He then close his eyes. About to go to sleep...when.

**SMASH!**

The door to Spirito's room broke open. Waking Spirito. "What the cloth!?" Spirito curse.

Suddenly a very short stranger walked in. At first glance. It was a cactus with a mustach. Wearing a pouncho and a sambro.

"So...Your the new ameigo in town? You have a lot of nerve, Senior!" The cactus gunman said.

"Well my, my," Spirito said in suprise. He then got up and walked in front of the intruder. "A talking cactus!"

"Your not around here eh? Senior?" The cactus gunman said. At that moment a cactus girl came through the door way carrying a pistol. She was wearing cowgirl clothes with a cowgirl hat.

"No, I'm from the twenty-First century." Spirito said sarcastly.

"Ah...a Wise guy, Eh, senior?..." The cactus girl then handed the cactus gunman the pistol.

At that moment. Gregory was passing Spirito's room and notice the commotion inside. "What is going on in here!?" Gregory yelled.

"Quick question. Were your parents related. You know before they were married?" Spirito jokingly.

"How dare you insult our parents like that!" Cactus girl yelled stomping the floor.

"That dose it, senior..." Cactus gunman said. Rising his pistol. "When someone insult my family...They must pay the price." He then fired his gun. Which miss Sprito entirely. The bullet recasay off the wall and hit Gregory right in the forehead. He fell flat on his back. Blood then began to floor out of the bullet hole. The cactus gunman just stood there with a blank look on his face. He then panic and began to run away. "Ay chramba! I didn't Actully think I would hit anything!" He ran down the hallway followed by his sister. Suddenly Gregory got up and simply walked over to the display case that said. **In case you want to exact bloody revenge. Break glass**.

He then broke the glass case with his elbow and pulled out the shotgun that was inside. He then began to fire it at the cactus gunman. He then pursued them down the hallway.

Spirito just chuckled. "Guess I'll stay up a little longer..."

Spirito then left his room and walked down the hallway.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking. Spirito then came to A double glass door.

"Greenhouse..." Spirito read the sign on one of the glass doors. He then open the door and walked inside.

The greenhouse was pack with plants. Many of then were indanger species.

"Well I'll be. Aren't you the most cutest spectral critter I ever seen!" Spirito then turned to the source of the voice. The source of the voice was a Young plant girl. She had pale blue skin with green hair. She wore a leaf dress. "It's quite rare to see a spirit this close to nature." The plant girl said.

"Looks like the "Wierd" bar just hit full just now." Spirito said.

"Oh please forgive me... I forgot to introduce myself." The plant girl twirled around before introducing herself. " I'm **Fairy Blossom!"**

"...Oh...I get it..." Spirito muttered to himself. "Because fairy and cherry rhymes. Huh. Genius Konor. Pure genius." Spirito then faced Fairy. "My name is Spirito Phantomile."

"Oh. Please to meet ya." Fairy cheerfuly said. "Did you came here to see the flowers?"

"Well I just happen to be in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by." Spirito said looking around.

"I'm just glad to know that your not here to harm the plants." Fairy blossom said gloomy.

"Don't worry." Spirito said with a clear tone. "Killing plants isn't my thing."

"That's good... If anything would happen to my babys... I just might snap." Fairy said.

Right on cue. The cactus gunman Burst through the doorway with a panic expression. Right after Cactus Gunman came through. Gregory burst through the door with a furious look on his face. He then began to fire at the Cactus Gunman causing him to scream and ran around the greenhouse. Gregory open fired. But he hit the potted plants instead of the Gunman. Spirito gulped as he watch Gregory shooting the plants. He then turned to Fairy Blossom. Who was starting to twitch in anger. "This must be my cue to...Leave." Spirito said to himself.

Spirito then ran out of the greenhouse just when Gregory had the Catcus gunman cornered. "This will teach you To put a hole in my head!"

"My babys..." Fairy blossom said to herself. Grabbing Gregory's and the Catcus gunman's attention.

**"My...Lovely...Babys..." **Suddenly she began to grow. Her mouth turned into a row of razor shap teeth. She was now a giant Venus cherry blossom tree. **"YOU KILLED THEM!" **Suddenly vines burst through the ground Grabbing Gregory and the Cactus Gunman. And began to swing them around. "But- Senoireata! I'm a plant too!" The cactus gunman shouted.

Spirito was looking through the doors."Oh man. She's out of controll!" He then picked up some chains. "I better chain the only exit to the greenhouse shut until she calms down." He then Quickly shackle the doors handles togerther. After he was done. He sighed. "If you are determend to protect the planet. How far will you go?" Spirito said to himself.

Spirito then walked down the hallway chuckleing to himself. While Gregory and The Cactus Gunman were trying to break out Through the chained door.

* * *

See you soon and please review!


End file.
